


Conjuction of the Spheres

by idigam



Series: Beyond the West the Sea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aen Elle, Alteans are Aen, Elf!Allura, Gen, introduction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: This is a placeholder to a fic that's needling me and I want it to get out of my head so I can finish the last few chapters of Red Blade and Shatter Mirror. A prequel to the main fic. Because I can.





	Conjuction of the Spheres

“Princess you have to come back,” Coran’s expression is nothing short of pained. Allura’s is hard, decided, “no Coran. Altea is content to slowly waste away and fade into oblivion. This world could be ours! Auberon has seen what these… People,” she spits the word, “will bring us. A slow ruinous death.”

 

Coran draws his sword and the Altean guards behind him do the same, “I’m sorry princess but your father has given me his orders. You are to return home to Altea.” She smiles, callous and cruel, “ha! I am the regent of Arus Coran, you think you and your sword tricks can stop me? I am the most powerful magus on this wretched little world. It’s only a matter of time before the Aen Elle take their rightful place here. This is just the first of many bastions.”

 

The battle is long and vicious, the guards falling to Allura’s magic and the hound like constructs made of ice that she calls into reality. Corans sword strikes send most of them back into oblivion, along with the Aen Elle that led his princess down this path. She’s right about one thing though, he magic is too strong and she doesn’t seem to care about collateral. A wave of her hand and Aen Elle of both sides are left brittle statues of ice, a clenched fist and those statues shatter like glass.

 

“Allura you must stop this! Alfor has seen the disaster. The Dh'oine aren’t responsible they are a symptom! Auberon has lied to you. The cataclysm is beyond any of their control.” Her magic rolls off his enchanted armor like oil over water and they lock swords. The fight is still bitter and vicious he and his king having trained her themselves. “Lies!” She hisses, calling up a storm of magic so powerful that he can already feel the skeins of reality warping. At the height of this spell that would have likely shattered him and his armor the Conjunction reaches it’s peak and the Great Gate between snaps shut on a tide of magic. Even the uninitiated like him can feel it an Aen Saevherne like the princess feels it a thousand times greater. Her scream echos through the suddenly empty city of Arus.

****

 

 

It was a week later when Coran was able to determine what happened whatever spell the princess had tried to cast had melted down or rebounded when the cataclysm had reached it’s peak. She’s still there, unharmed it would seem trapped in a bubble of time frozen between realities if he had to guess. The rest of the city lost. Why he was the only one not trapped or forced from this reality he couldn’t guess.

****

 

 

Coran learned that whole city is steeped in warped time, different sections being going through time at different paces. He learned this when he lost a year in trying to find the archive hall and what should have been a five minute walk was a six month journey there and back. This has lead to another few months of using trial and error to catalog the warped space time and how warped that space time is.

 

Even with all the time in the world to test this it’s slow going and, not very scientific. All attempts to contact Alfor was almost entirely useless. He was able to send one scrying to report to Alfor, or he hopes he has, he could only see a murky image in the mirror before the connection cut off entirely. He couldn’t even raise that much afterward. Magic had become not only unstable but also much weaker, at least according to their instruments. Hard to determine it without the gift for it.

****

 

 

He learned the Conjunction has apparently trapped many strange and alien creatures on this world. He learned this when a number of corpse eating monsters came sniffing around the city. He fought them off and secured the gates. He also learned that some parts of the warped space time are decaying back into reality, he learned this when he had to kill several of Auberon’s Aen Elle break out of their own temporal prisons. Too bad for them he was better rested than they and had been fighting off these necrophages to keep sharp. It was this event that lead to his decision.

****

 

 

While not an Aen Saevherne Coran knows enough about magic to know how to rig up something, specifically a sealing circle, one centered around himself and his magic grounding armor. It took a decade of careful work that was balanced between destroying monsters and humans that strayed too close to the city to warriors that broke from the temporal prison. Many of whom had become irrecoverably insane. At last Coran activated the magic circuit around the city of Arus, activating the construct defenders to hold the city from interlopers and the illusions to keep it secure. Then using himself and his armor to anchor the circuit he sealed the unstable magic around the throne chamber away from the rest of the world.

 

That was half a continent, an ocean, and over fifteen hundred years between the here and now of our story...


End file.
